His Master, Kidnapped
by TheBunnyThatHumpsTheMoon121
Summary: Ciel is taken. So the sexy Demonic butler needs to find him.
1. My Master Was Kidnapped

Sebastian knocked on the office door and then slowly opened the door. The open curtain let in the bright moonlight. Sebastian had a small smile on his pale face as he saw his young master with his eyes shut and head on the desk. Sebastian knew it was late and simply picked the young master up like he was a princess and carried him to the end of the hall to his spacious bedroom.

The bedroom smelled of sweet citrus and Sebastian had just put fresh linen on it this morning. He rolled the crisp bedding back and placed Ciel's defenseless body into it. He took off Ciel's black eye patch and placed it on the bedside and undressed his body of the navy blue suit that made him look so adorable.

Sebastian walked over to the dark oak armoires and grabbed a basic white nightshirt and walked back to the Ciel's bedside. Sebastian looked at Ciel's nude torso and whispered "young master, you may work hard, but you are still a _child._" Ceil gave a small moan as Sebastian lifted the upper half of his body to place the night-shirt on him. Sebastian slid the short-sleeved nightie over Ciel's left arm and then the right. Sebastian then gently laid the exhausted boy back down and buttoned the 7 button shirt. Ciel's hand fell off the bed and Sebastian picked it up and kissed the small digits before replacing it. "Good night, my young master." Sebastian pulled the sheets over Ciel's body and moved a few midnight blue hairs out of his master's flawless face.

The next morning Sebastian walked into Ciel's bedchamber and saw an open window, allowing cold winter air in to the already freezing room. Sebastian's calm and collected face quickly turned to a frantic worry. He looked around for any type of evidence in the clean and. He looked in the linen and saw a short strand of black hair. He ran down to the office and saw the place was cleaner than it was left, all the books were put away alphabetically and any dust was cleared from the window sills and the ink was sealed and put away.

"What the hell?" Baldroy said as he looked in to the room from the hallway.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sebastian said as he turned on his heel and walked out. Mey-Rin shouted for Sebastian to come down and that there was a note on the door. Sebastian took in a large amount of air and slowly blew it out. He walked down the red carpeted stairs and saw Mey-Rin with a small folded over note that read:

Mr. Sebastian Michaelis,  
We have your precious Ceil Phamtomhive. Please come to the Trancy Estate by sunset, we'll be waiting.

Sebastian took a deep breath and called Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin to see him. The three servants fumbled over and asked "what is it Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked to them and said in a happy, yet threating voice "don't break _anything_while I'm out." The servants smiled and watched as Sebastian walked out of the manor and towards the Trancy estate.

~to be continued~  
Sorry it is so short, but it kind of needs a break.


	2. An Ice Cream Party

Sebastian arrived at the large Trancy estate and walked in, knowing that if Claude and Trancy had his young master that they would not say so. Sebastian saw Claude go upstairs with olive oil, ice cream, and whipped crème. Sebastian was the curious little demon and secretly followed Claude to where ever he was going.

He watched from afar and saw Claude go into a large room with dual mahogany doors. He tiptoed to the door and cracked it so he could see in. He saw blonde hair and realized it was Alois Trancy's bed chamber. The bedchamber was decorated with red velvet curtains and matching linens, the furniture was a dark cherry type of wood with a matching bedside table. He watched as Claude set the bowl and other food on the small bedside table. Alois then planted a gentle and passionate kiss on Claude's lips.

"that's is a very intimate way to greet your butler." Sebastian thought as he continued to watch them.

Alois got out of bed and saw the young boy undress Claude of his black tail coat and white button down shirt. Sebastian stayed calm and began to become a tad curious of what they were about to do. Alois pushed Claude back to the warm and inviting bed.

Sebastian's eyes went wide as he saw the aggression in Alois's Trancy's movements. Alois grabbed the ice cream and dumped a small bit on Claude's firm and ivory chest. Claude tensed up from the sudden chill falling on him.

"Claude…if you're this tense now then what will you be like when you experience me?" Sebastian didn't know what the hell he was watching, but oddly it was addicting and he couldn't turn his gaze. Alois ran his tongue up Claude's chest and smiled as he felt something harden in the pathetic man's pants.

"does this turn you on? If it does than you're a pathetic being and will always be one." The young blonde said as he bit one of Claude's sensitive nipples. Claude winced in pain and grabbed Alois's chin with his long delicate hand. He forced a hot and passionate kiss on Alois's red and soft lips.

Alois smiled and ran his tongue down to Claude's hip and nipped at it as he pulled down the black stacks and underwear he was wearing. Alois looked Claude's semi erect member and asked "are you still holding it?" Claude spread his legs and felt Alois pull out a black 8'' long dildo. Sebastian's jaw dropped and whispered to himself "maybe that's why he acts like he's always got a stick up his ass."

"I see, you were a good boy. I guess I should reward you." Alois said before licking the now fully erect member's tip. Claude grabbed the red comforter and tilted his head back as Alois gently ran his tongue over Claude's member. "Claude hand me the whip crème." Alois demanded. Claude grabbed the container of whipped crème and handed it to his master. Alois popped the top and spread it along his cock, going from the base to the pre-cum dripping tip. Alois licked and nibble at Claude's member as he probed Claude's sensitive entrance. Claude moaned as Alois stroked the delicate walls harshly. Alois removed his fingers and inserted his hard, but short member.

"MASTER!" Claude called as he was anally inserted. Sebastian had seen enough and walked into the room to look for his master.

Alois just looked at him and yelled "why the HELL are you in MY HOUSE, weirdo"

Sebastian turned around and said "I'm weird? Says the one who brings whipped crème, dildos, and ice cream into the bedroom." Claude didn't care if Sebastian watched or not and started to rotate his hip around Alois's member.

"Ugh…Ah!..Ugh!" the kinky butler screamed as he made Alois hit his sweet spot. Alois thrust into the tightening area, and then felt Claude tighten around him.

"Ugh! Ah! Oh Master!" Claude screamed as he met each one of Alois's thrust with a pure ecstasy behind it. Alois felt that Claude was close to his orgasm and quickly grabbed a hold of the yearning member.

"say the magic words and you can cum, don't say them and you'll be in pure hell while I release into you." Alois said was a sickening grin on his face. Claude felt the pain in his member grow more and more each time Alois thrusted in to his body.

"Master…may I?" Claude asked as a lustful look appeared on his face

"Master may I" What?" Alois asked, slowly breaking down any free will Claude had left.

"Master…may…I…please…cum?" Claude's free will was now gone, along with any self-respect Alois Trancy _did_ have for him. Alois thought for a moment and still holding the painful erection tightly said

"no, you may not." Alois grabbed a small piece of string and slowly wrapped it tightly around the tip of Claude's penis. Alois grabbed Claude by the hips and thrust deeply into him. Tears flew from Claude's eyes as he never reached his climax. Alois was close and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Ugh…ugh…AH!" Alois grunted and moaned as he felt a full body orgasm.

Sebastian looked over and said "oh my….you are a complete sadistic lunatic" and then continued to search the rest of the house. He walked down the dark hallways and then turned his head. He looked through a streak-less window and spotted outside in the dark moon light…  
*To be continued*


	3. A Face You Love To Hate

Sebastian looked out of the window and saw a single red coat wrapped around a tall ivory body. He didn't have time to walk down the stairs, so he just jumped through the streak-less window, shattering it in a million flawless pieces.

He landed on one knee and said "Grell Sutcliff, it's been far too long." He got up and turned around. Sebastian looked up to the darkened roof as he saw a man dressed in complete blood-red attire.

"Oh Sebby, you know what words make a heart skip a beat." Grell yelled as he held Ceil in his arms tightly.

"Sebastian, get this moronic Psychopath away from me." Ceil said as he sighed.

"You little bastard! Respect your elders!"

Ceil laughed and said "Sebastian, are you disobeying one of my orders?"

"Of course not, my lord. I was just thinking about how Grell would look adorable in a red dress."

Grell went over board and said "oh you think so too! I do love how you treat a lover, Sebby!"

Sebastian sighed deeply, and thought "this guy is a moron…and he needs to hand over the Young Master."

"In my mind you're not my lover, you're a very, very large hindrance." Sebastian said as he jumped up to the roof. Ciel's white night-shirt was covered in dirt and filth.

Sebastian looked at him and said "Grell, If you let my young master go…then I'll guarantee you'll have sex tonight." Grell's nose started to bleed and Sebastian watched as Grell jumped down and placed Ceil on the cold snow-covered ground.

"Okay, deal Sebby! Now pay up you end of the deal!" Sebastian smiled and said "certainly."

Sebastian grabbed Grell by the collar of his blood-red coat and dragged him into the manor. He walked up the red carpeted stairs and down a long corridor where the broken window was and knocked on the bedroom door.

He slowly opened the door and said "here is my apology. A shinigami who is looking to be a uke." Sebastian threw Grell to the large bed.

Sebastian walked out of the room and heard Grell scream "Where the hell are going to put _THAT?!" _Sebastian laughed and went to meet Ceil who was freezing outside.

Ceil walked up to Sebastian and slapped him hard across his cheek. "Why the bloody hell would you let me get kidnapped?"

"Young master…I'm sorry." Sebastian picked up Ciel's cold hand and kissed it tenderly, making Ceil blush and turn his head away.

"Just take me home. I'm cold and in need of a bath."

Sebastian smiled and said "Yes, my lord." Sebastian picked up the young earl and carried him like a princess back to the Phamtomhive Estate.

"Young master…May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"This morning the house was spotless and not a spec of dirt nor dust was around, do you know why?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this, but I hired a new maid. Her name is kana and she comes at night."

Sebastian sighed and said "Young master, you should have really told someone about this earlier." Ceil didn't hear him…because he was already fast asleep in Sebastian's strong arms.

Ceil woke up as Sebastian laid his body down on the queen sized bed. "My lord, I'll go set up the bath."

"Fine, but don't take too long." Ceil said in a bitchy tone.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian turned on his heel and walked to the conjoining bathroom. Ciel fell back on the bed and thought of only Sebastian. He loved his butler…but was it more than just a regular earl and butler love?

Ceil heard Sebastian coming back and slowly unbuttoned his filthy night-shirt. Sebastian pulled Ciel's shirt off and placed it to the side. "Are you alright, Young master?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need you to take me to the bath." Ceil said as he felt Sebastian's cold arms wrap around his filthy midsection.

"Not a problem, my lord." Sebastian had a small smile as he walked Ceil to the bath tub.

The bath water was boiling hot and made Ceil twitch with pain. "My lord, are you alright?"

"yes, it's nothing." Ceil laid back against the cold porcelain tub as Sebastian grabbed a loofah and soaped it up.

Sebastian took the loofah across Ciel's chest and saw the dirt float off of him.

"Sebastian…" Ceil called as his eyes shifted away from the butler's gaze.

"Hmm, what is it?" Sebastian had a caring smile on his face as he ran the loofah down Ciel's legs.

"Were…were you really planning on having sex with Grell?"

"Young Master, I would never have sex with Grell because there is already someone I love." Sebastian's words burned Ciel's skin as they passed through his ears.

'Who do you love?' were the words that Ceil formed, but couldn't speak them; instead he spoke "love is for pathetic beings."

"Hmm, yes. I guess I am pretty pathetic for loving someone so cold." Sebastian kissed Ciel's cold and red lips. Ciel's body grew hot as he pulled Sebastian into another hot and overwhelming kiss.

"Young master, I'm sorry. it seems I stole your first kiss." Sebastian spoke as he grabbed a fresh white towel.  
"Wha- don't be a pathetic moron, I love you Sebastian…." Ceil said in a soft whisper, hoping Sebastian hadn't heard him. Sebastian smiled as he drained the tub of water and wrapped Ciel's clean body the soft and fluffy towel.

Sebastian carried Ceil to the dual queen bed and kissed his forehead as he rolled the crisp sheets up his body, tucking him in gently.

"Hello, Mr. Phamtomhive, I'll pretend I didn't see any of that." A snow-white haired girl in a laced maid's outfit whispered.

"Oh Kana, this isn't what it looks like." Sebastian whispered as he left the room.

Sebastian walked down the hallway and to his bedroom, and waited for a new day to come as fast as it possibly could.

~Sorry for any mistakes, I was watching the Superbowl and the team I said was gong to win had won :) (also I should stop writing at 4am lol)~


End file.
